


Forever's gonna start tonight

by killing_kurare



Category: Wir sind die Nacht | We Are the Night (2010)
Genre: F/F, Just a little AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly forever sounds perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's gonna start tonight

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 494: forever

 

 

Lena swallows hard, still not really able to wrap her mind around all the things that happened in these past few nights.

“So… you’re saying I’m now living … _forever_?” That word leaves a strange taste in her mouth.

The other three women chuckle lightly, as if she were a kid that just said something adorable. Lena doesn’t feel adorable, she feels confused.

“Yes, it’s true. Of course you can still die, but if you avoid fire, the sun, the usual stuff actually, you’ll be fine,” Nora chimes in and beams at Lena. She tries to return the smile but thinks she’s failing.

“Forever,” she ponders. “Forever is a very long time.”

Louise starts to caress her shoulder. “If you’re in the right company, time flies by. A night turns into a week, a week into a year, a year into a century. You’ll get used to it, believe me.” Her voice is calm and reassuring, and Lena likes this a lot.

This time her smile is sincere as she looks at the blonde. “And you really want to spend forever … with me?” It’s still hard to believe that someone this powerful chose _her_ from all people …

Louise comes closer, and Lena can smell her perfume. “Darling, I’ve been waiting just for you. Now my eternity can really begin,” she whispers and embraces the other woman.

Lena closes her eyes. When has she ever been hugged like this? Welcome? Appreciated? Even loved?

And suddenly forever sounds just right.

 


End file.
